


Rustle

by girloftheq (qthelights)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qthelights/pseuds/girloftheq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom won't stop moving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rustle

When Orlando had said that he would just be a few minutes, jumped out of the car and sprung off into the surrounding trees, Elijah and Dom had been inclined to believe that he would, only, be a few minutes.

Until, of course, he hadn’t come back..

Dom sat in the passenger seat of Orlando’s jeep, fiddling with the bands and bracelets on his wrist, strumming his fingers against the sun dappled dashboard.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Elijah, who was at that moment sprawled over the back seat in a tangle of limbs and headphone cord, sighed at the incessant movement.

“What?” Dom demanded, craning his neck to look over his shoulder.

“Could you calm down, Sblom? He’ll be back any second,” Elijah said, stretching out his legs and arms in ways that to any normal, gravity-bound person, would be impossible. Relax.

“He said a few minutes. That’s like one or two minutes, maybe even three if you were feeling very generous.”

“You’re not feeling generous are you?” Elijah asked with a calm monotone that to anyone but those who knew him would not sound nearly as sarcastically annoying as it actually was.

“It’s been fifteen smeggin’ minutes!” Tap. Tap. Taptaptapfuckintap.

Elijah shrugged ambiguously, “He had to take a piss. Maybe he got lost.”

“It’s a state forest,” Dom protested grumpily. “There are trails and things” he described, waving his hands in the air in circular motions that Elijah was sure were meant to mean something intelligible.

“Trails that are signposted with ‘this way to take a piss without a handful of tourists happening upon you,’ no doubt.”

“Shut up.”

Elijah smirked to himself and fiddled with the tuning wheel on his discman, trying to find a station that wasn’t complete static out in amongst the shadows of the giant sequoias. Personally, he didn’t much care what the famous Orlando Bloom was getting up to whilst on his bladder’s mission. Quite frankly it was nicer sitting there serenely in the warm shade, no one around to bother him for miles.

Tap.Tap.Tap.

Well, apart from Dom.

“I mean why can’t he just take a piss like a normal guy. All he had to do was find the nearest tree. Not hike his way to Nebraska or something.” Dom continued, eyes flickering, scanning the surrounding foliage.

“Orli isn’t a normal guy. He’s Orli,” Elijah supplied helpfully, trying to ignore the annoying as fuck noise of Dom’s fingernail tap-dance.

“Yes,” Dom agreed after a minute pause, seemingly trying to resign himself to the life of boredom Orlando’s absence left him to.

“Why are you so full of energy anyway?” Elijah asked as he repositioned himself across the back seat for the millionth time. “You were up all night.”

Dom frowned, “I dunno,” the frown quickly turned to an impish grin, “Just am I guess. I mean, aren’t you? We’re outside, man. Seems like forever since we’ve all had a day off on the same day. Gone adventuring again.” He ran his hands through his hair and Elijah watched the little twinkles of sun that glittered off Dom’s numerous rings. Pretty.

He turned his eyes to the towering trees above him, the sunlight glittered through the leafy canopy in much the same way as it did off the rings, as if the giant trees were all arms and hands and fingers adorned with white jewels.

When he brought his gaze downwards he caught Dom staring at him with a certain glint in his eye, a quirk of the corner of a lip and a wrinkle that formed just so in the corner of an eye.

“What?”

“You know what else we haven’t done on an adventure in awhile?”

Elijah raised his eyebrows, “Seriously, here?”

Dom shrugged, nervous energy and enthusiasm radiating across him in waves of visible shimmers. “Why not?”

“You’re so fucked up Dom,” Elijah mock teased, “What about Orli? Presumably he will come back eventually.”

“Too bad,” Dom smiled evilly, “He went to use ‘his’ by himself.”

Elijah snorted. “Right.”

But Dom’s grin was infectious and he could feel his body temperature rise just a tiny bit at the thought. Among other rising things.

And apparently Dom could tell he’d won Elijah over, or in any case was going to go ahead with his debauched thought regardless, because a second later he was scrambling between the front seats and landing heavily on Elijah as he tripped over his seatbelt.

“Fuck, Dom,” Elijah groaned and shifted under the sudden weight. “It won’t work if you flippin’ break it.”

“Sorry,” Dom grinned. Impish monkey Dom today, Elijah thought. That was the best Dom. Orlando always said he liked the suave alternative fuck-me Dom. But Elijah had always liked the original monkey version better, which made today his turn he supposed.

That and the fact that Orlando had gotten lost somewhere between getting out of the car and unzipping his pants.

“You really aren’t,” Elijah grumbled as he adjusted himself under Dom.

“No,” Dom shook his head in mock-agreement and reached a hand between them to Elijah’s zip. “But I make up for it well,” he added as his hand slipped into Elijah’s jeans and wrapped around him.

Elijah grunted and arched up against Dom’s stroking.

“See.”

Self satisfied smirk.

“Shut the fuck…. _oh...god_.”

More smirking, but Elijah didn’t care at this point. As long as Dom kept doing what he was doing with his hand he could win whatever argument they were having.

And for the next few minutes, he wouldn’t have been able to tell if Orlando had indeed returned. Everything became somehow melded into images and reactions: hands and stroking, biting and moaning, rubbing and pushing against bodies. Dom never stilled.  
Even when it became too much for Elijah, when it became too much for Dom himself, his hands kept moving.

Touching, caressing, cajoling; spending energy.

And as suddenly as he’d suggested it, Dom was done, back in the front seat, tapping his fingers, fiddling with his bracelets, squirming around. And Elijah was left in the back, cleaning up and zipping up and generally looking disheveled.

Oh well. What did he expect, monkey-Dom was also distracted-Dom.

Moments, very close moments later, Orlando came stumbling out of the surrounding trees with a twig in his hair and babbling something about a deer and a near-death experience.  
  
Elijah didn’t really care about the specifics. Orlando always had rather large stories to tell. Usually knowing the details did nothing to change his opinion of the actualities of the event.

He simply lay back in the sun warmed back seat and watched the tree tops swish by above him as Orli talked incessantly and drove wherever the hell they were going.

And he tried not to notice the fact that Dom sat rapt in attention.

Completely still.


End file.
